The Arrow Squad
The Arrows are a highly trained group of lethal assassins who operate in secret in the PsyNet. The Arrow Squad is made up of individuals with the most dangerous abilities (mostly TKs, high level TPs, and Designation X). History While many of the Psy were dangerous, there those with abilities so lethal that they were considered too dangerous, not to be tightly regulated and controlled. These men and womes often found themselves in the Arrow Sqad: the soldiers and police of their people. The Arrow Squad was created at the beginning of Silence by Zaid Adelaja. It was created with two goals: Protect Silence and to give Psy with dangerous and unpredictable abilities a place to go. After Silence After the fall of Silence, the Arrows ally themselves with Kaleb Krychek, but remain their own entity. The participate in an experiment with 10 new Empaths in hope of stopping the encraoching infection. Training Arrows begin training at a very young age, some at 3 or 4 years of age. They are removed from their guardians and given to the care of a training facility. Due to the children's dangerous gifts (and the Sadistic pleasure of the power hungry), the training they receive is extensive and extremely abusive. Young Arrows often have their abilities leashed by a more experienced "trainer" and are then put in situations that are painful and/or deadly to teach them to control their emotions and the ability. Known training "techniques": * Breaking bones over and over until the young Arrow can sustain the pain without expression. * Being placed in extreme temperatures without protection until the young Arrow can function without feeling the temperature or a punishment for showing emotion * Being placed in a room with a bomb or another (innocent) person to practice controlling their deadly gifts. As an extremely strong Telepath, Walker Lauren, was once an Arrow Trainer. He is known for being a good teacher and for teaching his charges how to control their telepathic abilities with kindness. He also subtly taught them to hide certain aspects of their abilities. He was one of Aden's teachers. Jax Jax is a Psy drug to enhance psychic abilities. Ming LeBon was very fond of using it. The First Code of Arrows * "To be an Arrow is to be an island, devoid of attachments that create vulnerability." ** First Code of Arrows (Revised): "To be an Arrow has always been to protect our people.That mandate now requires the protection of designation E. As of this update, the empaths are the squad's top priority - any threat to an E is to be swiftly mitigated." This addition was made after the fall of Silence and the start of the Empath Collective. * "The Protection of Silence is the mandate of every Arrow. Execution of those who would challenge the protocol will, at times, be necessary. Do not hesitate to take terminal action, for in so doing you protect our people from annihilation." * "Intelligence and the capacity for independant thought are prerequisites for entry into the Squad. An Arrow is a finely honed instrument capable of handling situations beyond the skill set of even the most well-trained black-ops soldier." * "An Arrow trusts no one but a member of the squad. Any Arrow who breaches this rule must be placed under immediate probation and given corrective trainig." * Aden Kai after the squad-wide consensus to update the code to his Arrows: "For many years, others have made choices for us, and those choices have defined us in darkness. Today, we make a free choice. We cannot know where that choice will lead us, but one thing I know - this is a path of honor ... and perhaps redemption." Arrow Central Command Nerida is the head of security for the Arrow compound Skills and Abilities The Arrows have a high concentration of rare and special skills. Next to high-level Gradient readings and a multitude of combat and martial art skills, these inculde a Tk-V (a Psy who can travel to a location of person in a microsecond), a Tk-C (a Psy who can move cells inside one's body), a Tk which can "mirror" and amplify powers by connecting to other Psy and channeling the power through himself, and F-Psy that can occasionally challenge Faith NightStar, and other non-disclosed talents. telepathic cloacking Leaders Ming LeBon Ming (an Arrow himself) was the leader for two decades until he began to use the Arrows as private assassins to gain power for himself. Under Ming's "leadership" the Arrows killed and erased many people falsely thinking they were helping protect the PsyNet. Ming also was the major factor in starting the Arrows on a Jax regiment that eventually left many Arrows with brain damage so severe that they are unable to think for themselves. After outliving their usefulness to Ming, he would then have the Arrows killed. During his reign, Axl was considered his right hand man despite his loyalty belonging to Aden. Aden KaiThe Arrow Squad follows a fellow Arrow, Aden. Aden is the son of two Arrows. While he was not originally meant to be an Arrow, his parents brought him into the training facility and oversaw much of his training as possible. As a result, Aden became and Arrow and while he has some telepathic abilities, his official job is as an Arrow field medic. Aden is a strategic thinker and is completely loyal to the good of the squad. Under Aden's watch and care, the Arrows were subtly taken of of Jax and also actively worked against Ming. Several Arrows also defected from the PsyNet to save them from being killed under Ming's rule. The Arrows fully absolve themselves from any partnership with Ming LeBon in SoW when they effectively "change the locks" to their base and Ming no longer has access to anything to do with the Arrows. Kaleb Krychek Aden aligns the Arrows with Kaleb after a "courtship period". They follow Kalebs lead, however, It is made very clear that, should Kaleb's goals ever be against the Arrows or the PsyNet, the Arrows will turn on him. Ruling Coalition After the destruction of the Council, the Ruling Coalition is created to give the Psy race leadership. The Arrows are a mostly silent quarter of this coalition which also includes Kaleb Krychek, Nikita Duncan, and Anthony Kyriakus. The Venice Group A group of defected Arrows who had been saved by Aden and the rest of the squad when Ming had slated to kill them. The Venice Group is still considered part of the Arrow Squad and works in conjunction with the squad on unseen tasks to the help the PsyNet. Loyalty Foremost, their loyalty was to themselves. In order to function as a cohesive group, they to be able to trust each other blindly. This is also reflected in the First Code of Arrows. Active Members To see an indepth list of all Arrow member, go here. * Aden Kai * Amin * Axl * Cristobel Rodriquez * Vasic Zen * Zaira Neve * Abbot * Alejandro * Beatrice Gault, trainee * Carolina, trainee * Ella * Gutierrez * Irena * Mariko * Mica * Nerida * Sione * Suhana Category:Arrows